killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Support Specialist
The Support Specialist is a perk in Killing Floor. Overview The Support Specialist is all about raw firepower. Support increases Shotgun and Hunting Shotgun damage while decreasing reload speed, allows the user to hold up to 24 LAW rockets, doubles the amount of Grenades held to 10 and doubles the amount of damage that a Grenade does, gives the user nine extra inventory blocks to hold more weapons and multiplies welding speed by 25%. All of these boosts make the Support perfect for dishing out lots of damage. In fact, the Support Specialist is the only perk that supports holding a LAW and Hunting Shotgun at once, which is the single most damaging weapon combo in the entire game. Support are great for dealing with groups of enemies. A single Hunting Shotgun blast can wipe out an entire group of enemies, while a LAW rocket can blow a group of enemies into pieces. In earlier waves, a Shotgun and Hunting Shotgun combo can make quick work of groups of enemies. Perk Stats Tactics *Supports with shotguns should be in front of the group. Their shotguns, especially the Hunting Shotgun, are most effective when they're used right in front of the enemy. *LAW-wielding Supports should find a location that puts them above enemies. A LAW rocket works best when it hits the middle of a group of enemies from above instead of smacking the first enemy in a group. Staying above enemies also gives LAW users some distance between Fleshpound. *If there aren't any points that let you get above enemies while using a LAW, stay in front of the group. Using a LAW in the middle or behind other teammates puts you at risk of being blown up by your own LAW if one of them runs in front of you when you shoot the LAW. *Supports are nearly essential for the team past wave 6. Fleshpounds start appearing in wave 7, and Supports can hold enough LAW ammo to take out the Fleshpounds the game throws at the team. Other teammates. *Take advantage of the extra amount of inventory space by diversifying your weapon selection to handle any situation. A Bullpup, Shotgun and Winchester is a good example of a diverse weapon selection that only a Support can have. *The increased grenade is useful for taking out weak enemies in a group, such as Stalkers and Crawlers, but don't blow your money refilling it. Instead, save up money for the LAW and LAW ammo, which is much more useful. *Armor is a great investment for Supports wielding shotguns. Shotgunners often work best when in front of the team. However, this makes them more vulnerable to enemies than the rest of the team. Armor will help them survive if an enemy or two manage to get too close to the Support. *Supports are perfect for welding strong doors. The greatly increased welding speed makes welding doors like the ones in KF-BioticsLab much faster, which gives the team more protection before enemies appear and start tearing the door down. *Supports are great for unwelding doors to money rooms. At least one Support will make unwelding the door much faster. More Supports makes it even faster. Recommended targets Fleshpound The Support Specialist is THE anti-Fleshpound perk. They can hold up to 24 rockets, which means that they can kill up to 12 Fleshpounds if all of their rockets hit the Fleshpound's body. Even a single rocket will do a lot of damage, giving teammates plenty of opportunities to finish the Fleshpound off. Without at least one Support that has a LAW, it is significantly harder to win. The Hunting Shotgun works well for finishing off a wounded Fleshpound. Aiming at the head will blow away the Fleshpound before he can hit someone. Scrake Supports are perfect for quickly taking out Scrakes. A single Hunting Shotgun blast will kill a Scrake, making them perfectly suited for taking out Scrakes before they get too close. Siren Supports can use the LAW to easily take down Sirens before they get too close. If placed correctly, a single rocket can kill two Sirens with ease. However, Supports need to be very careful, as the Siren's scream can detonate a rocket before it hits her. If the rocket blows up near the player, it'll kill the Support in one shot. The best way to avoid a fatal scream is to watch the Siren's movement. If her head is twisting, she's about to scream. Wait for a bit to launch a LAW rocket at a Siren if she's about to scream. The Shotgun's buffs make it surprisingly decent for killing Sirens at medium range. Two shots, or one if some pellets hit the head, will take out a Siren before her scream can do some real damage. Patriarch Supports are very useful against the Patriarch because of the amount of damage they can do to him. The LAW is great for doing damage to the Patty at long range. The large amount of LAW rockets a Support holds mean that thy should have plenty of ammo remaining from the previous wave to keep damaging the Patty while he's roaming around. The Hunting Shotgun can do a ton of damage if he's rushing or has gotten close to the team. A headshot can do over 1,000 damage, The increased amount of space that a Support can allow them to hold a Hunting Shotgun and a LAW or Flamethrower, depending on what's happening at the moment. Basically, they have enough room to pump lots of powerful pellets into the Patty's head , do lots of damage to him at long range with the LAW, or set him on fire so that it'll be easier to spot him and constantly do damage to him. Helping the Support *Late in a game, Supports need money to keep their LAW fed. If you see that a Support doesn't have a lot of money, give them some extra dosh so they can afford more rockets or Hunting Shotgun shells. *When a Support has a LAW, don't strafe around or make sudden movements. If someone hops in front of a Support when they fire a LAW, the Support will be killed by their own rocket. Category:Perks